fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legacy Of The Original True Sailor Soldiers Of The Solar System, Ancient Soldiers
The Legacy Of The Original True Sailor Soldiers Of The Solar System, Ancient Soldiers & Protectors Of Light is a fanfictional story & retelling the anime television series, Sailor Moon, Ghost in The Shell & Yu-Gi-Oh! The story remakes all 5 seasons of Sailor Moon including 8 new seasons as well. also the storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! with a slight crossover with Ghost in The Shell. this story introduces new characters, new upgrades to the Sailor Scout uniform, new weapons & more. This is also a semi-crossover series. The alternate title for this story is Sailor Moon: Ancient Protectors Of The Galaxy. Plot Sailor Scouts Original Sixteen *'Sailor Moon' *'Sailor Mercury' *'Sailor Mars' *'Sailor Jupiter' *'Sailor Venus' *'Sailor Uranus' *'Sailor Neptune' *'Sailor Pluto' *'Sailor Saturn' * Sailor Earth * Sailor Sun * Sailor Solar * Sailor Sol * Sailor Solaris * Sailor Charon * Sailor Nemesis Television Series Sailor Moon Series *Sailor Moon: Return Of The Sailors, The First War Of Light & Darkness *Sailor Moon R: Crystal Storm, Strike Through The Dark Future With The Power Of Light *Sailor Moon S: Infinite Surge, Fight Of The Purity, & The Future Of The Planet *Salor Moon Super S: Golden Dream Guardians, Protectors Of The Kingdom Of Elysian *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Cosmic Light Of Hope, The Sailor Wars For The Galaxy *Sailor Moon Supreme: Grand Age Of The New Frontier, A New Destiny is Revealed *Sailor Moon Celestial Storm: Successors To The Beast Kings & Followers Of The Stars *Sailor Moon Victory Force: The Final Great War Of Light & Darkness, True Power Of The Heart * Sailor Moon Solar I: The Birth of The Sun Soldiers, The Daughters of The Sun King and The Moon Queen * Sailor Moon Solar Ii Kaleidoscope: The Divine War of Heaven & Hell, The Legendary Demon Slayers * Sailor Moon Solar III Sunlight Trio: The Path to A New Destiny, The Birth of The Legendary Sailor Cosmos and The Cosmic Senshi * Sailor Moon Solar IV Forestville Mystery: Dawn of a New Battle, The Peaceful Vacation turned into a Disasterous new War Zone. * Sailor Moon Solar V Ninja Warriors, The Strength of The Ninja, Legendary Soldiers of Light and Darkness Awaken to Fight. Yu-Gi-Oh! Series Trivia *Princess Serenity awakened as the first Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium because of The threat of The Negaverse. *During the Silver Millenium, the senshi were able to control their powers easily. *After the fall of the Silver Millennium, all the girls trained to gain full mastery of their powers, thus allowing Sailor Moon to reach Cosmic Moon; while, the others achieved Eternal because their planets accept them, allowing full access to their cores. *Serenity is now the Queen because Queen Selenity gave her The Crown Of The Moon Kingdom, allowing to use The Imperium Silver Crystal to its true form & unlock its full power. *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupieter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, & Sailor Saturn survived the fall of the Silver Millennium & they were not reborn along with the others. they traveled into the Yu-Gi-Oh! dimensions, which is their true timeline. *The Sailors have major changes in thier personalities in the franchise. Also with major changes in relations * Sailor Solaris, Sailor Sun, Sailor Sol, and Sailor Solar are Sailor Moon's sisters and are princesses from The Sun Kingdom. * Sailor Earth is Prince Endymion's older sister and the prin cess of Earth, she wields The Golden Dream Crystal of Elysium and The Topaz Earth Crystal. * Motoko Kusanagi is Sailor Charon, she wields the forth talisman, The Rainbow Magnum. Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions